


Такой красивый язык

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Backstroke of the West reference, Epic Fail, Fictional Languages, Languages and Linguistics, Linguistics, M/M, really nerdy in a very specific way, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: Энакин пытается выучить набуанский. Все идет не по плану.





	Такой красивый язык

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Such a Beautiful Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595609) by [willowoftheriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoftheriver/pseuds/willowoftheriver). 

Честно говоря, Энакин решил учить набуанский просто так, чтобы повыделываться. Ну, и еще потому, что когда на нем говорил Палпатин, это звучало очень возбуждающе.

Под «учить» он подразумевал «запомнить несколько фраз на слух и потом повторять их, не заморачиваясь тем, как все это работает грамматически». 

Но канцлер — замечательный, чудесный человек — настолько обрадовался интересу Энакина к его родному языку, что Энакин просто не мог отказать ему, когда тот предложил давать ему уроки. В конце концов, самый влиятельный человек в галактике был готов выделить время в своем, несомненно, плотном графике для того, чтобы лично заниматься с ним, и от этого у него теплело в груди. 

Он уже знал общегалактический и хаттский. Да, он говорил на обоих с раннего детства, но ведь известно: если ты знаешь больше одного языка, учить новые намного легче. Что тут могло быть сложного?

— Это слово мужского рода, Энакин, не среднего, — мягко поправил его Палпатин. Так же мягко, как и всегда — не чета Оби-Вану и его критике. — Восьмое склонение.

В данный момент Энакин пытался сказать два предложения. Ни одно из них не было особенно длинным. 

— А раз это существительное мужского рода восьмого склонения, мы добавляем окончание неопределенного артикля.

Энакин попытался выговорить это — хотя слоги наотрез отказывались ложиться на язык в нужном порядке — и отважно перешел к следующему слову.

— Не забывай про отделяемую приставку глагола, — вставил Палпатин. — Она будет находиться...

Энакин моргнул.

— ...В конце?

Канцлер поощрил его легкой улыбкой. 

— Верно. Но, дорогой мой, следи за тем, какую форму «вы» ты используешь — ты успел переключиться между тремя уровнями формальности и несколькими множественными формами.

В набуанском было около пятидесяти разных слов, обозначающих «вы». Все зависело от того, к кому ты обращался — к члену семьи? к кому-то старше тебя? младше тебя? к кому-то, кого ты на дух не переносишь? — и к какому количеству людей. Один человек, двое, трое, четверо, пятеро — все они могли похвастаться своим уникальным «вы», а группам больше пяти досталось одно унылое, общее «вы». 

А, и это не говоря об уровнях формальности беседы. 

Гребаные уровни формальности. Они затрагивали не только слово «вы». 

— Если я правильно понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, этот глагол стоит использовать в отрицательном пассивном залоге, а не в четвертом сослагательном наклонении, — сказал Палпатин, продолжая мягко, понимающе улыбаться. — Они очень похожи. Но четвертое сослагательное используется только для...

— Научных гипотез, которые еще не стали теориями, — мрачно продолжил Энакин, кивнув. 

— А пятое наклонение...

— Для доказанных теорий. — Только вот набуанцы все равно отказывались говорить про эти теории по-нормальному, используя нормальные глаголы... просто потому что. 

— И так как глагол, который ты используешь, требует после себя глагол-связку, дальше тебе очевидно нужен инфинитив.

— Очевидно, — повторил Энакин. Он так долго перебрасывался с канцлером всеми этими словами, что упустил суть где-то в процессе. Но он пытался, ситх побери все это, разве он не пытался?

— Теперь, «красота»... — продолжил Палпатин, прищелкнув языком. — Твой выбор слова кажется мне слегка неуместным. — Он порылся в листах флимсипласта на столе и наконец вытащил один из них, с внушительной блок-схемой. Его изящный палец с безупречным маникюром остановился на общегалактическом слове «красота» наверху страницы.

— Ты говоришь о физической красоте объекта, животного, человека или иного разумного существа? О красоте природного явления? Или, может, о красоте нематериального, философского или эмоционального концепта?

— Человека, — страдальчески выдохнул Энакин. Палец канцлера вновь коснулся схемы.

— Мужчины или женщины?

— Мужчины.

— Взрослого или ребенка?

— В-взрослого, конечно. То есть... — он беспомощно повел рукой в сторону Палпатина.

— Какое значение ты вкладываешь в это слово — романтический интерес, вежливую лесть, плохо скрываемое презрение?

— Романтический интерес, — выдавил Энакин. 

— Но про какую именно красоту ты говоришь — мужественность, изысканность, или... — Энакин не был уверен, не почудился ли ему намек на отвращение в последнем слове, — ...миловидность? Или речь о красоте характера, идеалов? Потому что для них...

— Изысканность! — решительно заявил Энакин. Он никогда еще не был так уверен ни в чем в своей жизни — что угодно, лишь бы Палпатин положил схему назад на стол. 

Тот постучал ровно обточенным ногтем по правильному слову, написанному на ауребеше рядом с транскрипциями на двух набуанских алфавитах. Одна из них выглядела как скопление овалов, немного различающихся в размерах. 

— Так как это существительное женского рода первого склонения, перед ним отдельным словом должен идти определенный артикль. Но учитывай, что ты используешь родительный падеж, а прилагательные и артикли должны находиться в том же падеже и числе, что слово после них, за исключением...

— Женского рода? — переспросил Энакин, когда до него наконец дошло. Он замахал руками в направлении схемы. — Но оно же описывает мужчин...

— Именно, — Палпатин глубокомысленно кивнул. — Большинство слов, описывающих внешний вид, женского рода. Кроме тех, что описывают воду. И архитектуру. И животных тяжелее определенного веса...

В отчаянии Энакин вскинул руку ладонью вперед.

— Хорошо. Понятно. Можно я... давайте дальше. — Только вот едва он произнес еще пару слов, как осознал свою ошибку. 

Он взглянул канцлеру в глаза и почти простонал:

— Счетные слова.

— Все в порядке, Энакин. Я понимаю, в общегалактическом их нет. Кроме разве что слов «кусок» и «отрез». 

— Но я не понимаю, зачем использовать их для одного предмета. И их так много...

Палпатин вернулся к столу и положил флимсипласт назад в стопку листов, а затем достал настоящую бумажную книгу. На переплете из кожи шаак красовалось золотое тиснение: «Словарь счетных слов набуанского языка».

Откровенно говоря, Энакин удивился, что тот поднял книгу с такой легкостью. Палпатин никогда не производил впечатления физически сильного человека.

Через несколько секунд тот отыскал нужную страницу и указал Энакину на правильное слово.

— И следи за частицами, — добавил он. — Не забывай, в чем разница между той, что обозначает направление от говорящего к объекту, и обозначающей направление от объекта к говорящему. И между теми, которые зависят от расстояния между говорящим и объектом.

— Ага, — сказал Энакин. Раньше с ним никогда такого не случалось — но в этот момент он искренне желал покинуть офис Палпатина.

— И раз ты обращаешься ко мне, а я старше тебя, ты должен добавить?..

— Префикс. Тот, который... менее формальный, потому что у нас непринужденная беседа.

Палпатин снова кивнул, как показалось Энакину — одобрительно. Это придало ему сил, и он наконец, наконец-то добрался до конца фразы, остановившись на точке и почти выдохнув, прежде чем добавить отделенную частицу одного из глаголов — который они обсуждали так давно, что Энакин уже eдва помнил его значение.

Канцлер совсем слегка, почти незаметно поморщился.

— Не забывай использовать приставку, о которой мы говорили, когда образовываешь существительное от глагола. И помни, что глагол должен быть в инфинитиве. А следующий глагол, в конце предложения — в каузативной форме, потому что я позволяю тебе совершить действие. И следи за твердыми приступами и интонацией, они могут менять значение слов. 

— Да, — слабым голосом выговорил Энакин.

Палпатин чопорно одернул край своего рукава, прежде чем сделать поощрительный жест:

— У тeбя отлично получается. Продолжай.

И Энакин принял, как ему показалось, очень разумное решение: выпалить второе предложение настолько быстро — объединив все слова в длинную, произнесенную на одном дыхании и с ужасным акцентом тираду, — чтобы Палпатин просто не смог останавливать его на каждом слове и десять мучительных минут мягко, очень мягко поправлять его.

Наконец договорив, он со стуком захлопнул рот, сделал глубокий вдох и ожидающе взглянул на канцлера.

Его сердце упало, когда он увидел на лице Палпатина тень откровенной усмешки — на миг она пропала, прежде чем вернуться, еще заметнее, чем прежде.

— О, Энакин, — он положил руку на сердце. — У меня и в мыслях не было ожидать от тебя такой... страсти. Ты и вправду хочешь «узнать мое траханье»?

Энакин спрятал лицо в ладонях.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: На самом деле Палпатину плевать на интерес Энакина к его языку. Это просто еще один способ подтолкнуть его к Темной стороне — за счет фрустрации.


End file.
